The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp having an inner lens.
In general, as shown in FIG. 3, a vehicular lamp has a light source bulb 102, a reflector 104 having a reflecting surface 104a reflecting rays from the light source bulb 102 in a forward direction. An outer lens 106 is disposed forwardly of the reflector 104. FIG. 3 shows a conventional vehicular lamp in which an inner lens 18 is disposed between the outer lens 106 and the reflecting surface 104a. Use of the vehicular lamp having an inner lens 108 makes it possible to form diffusive lens elements 108s on the inner lens 108 and to use a translucent lens as the outer lens 106. Thus, it is possible to obtain a design which is different from that of a normal lighting fixture.
However, in such a conventional vehicular lamp, the inner lens 108 is simply formed of a flat surface or a single curved surface. Therefore, when the interior of the lighting chamber is observed from a location in front of the lighting fixture, the visual impression conveyed by the lighting fixture is unrelieved and monotonous. Thus, the lighting fixture is not visually attractive.
The present invention provides a vehicular lamp having an inner lens which enhances the visual attractiveness of the lighting fixture. A vehicular lamp according to the invention achieves an attractive appearance by using ingenuity in constructing the inner lens.
The vehicular lamp according to the invention comprises a light source bulb, a reflector having a reflecting surface that forwardly reflects rays from the light source bulb, an outer lens disposed forwardly of the reflector, and an inner lens located between the outer lens and the reflecting surface. The inner lens includes an annular wall that surrounds an optic axis of the reflector, and the inner lens is divided by the annular wall into an internal zone and an external zone which are different from each other in convex-concave lens shape.
The structure of the xe2x80x9creflecting surfacexe2x80x9d is not specifically limited. For example, the reflecting surface may have a smooth curved face or be formed of a plurality of reflector elements. Further, as long as the xe2x80x9cannular wallxe2x80x9d is formed to surround the optic axis of the reflector, the structure thereof is not specifically limited. Yet further, as long as the xe2x80x9cinternal zonexe2x80x9d and the xe2x80x9cexternal zonexe2x80x9d are different from each other in convex-concave lens shape, the lens shapes of those zones are not specifically limited. For example, one of the zones may have lateral lens elements while the other may have vertical lens elements. Alternatively, one of the zones may have vertical or lateral lens elements while the other may have grid-type lens elements. Also, one of the zones may be formed as a translucent lens.
As is apparent from the construction of the vehicular lamp according to the present invention, the inner lens is located between the outer lens and the reflecting surface of the reflector, and is divided by the annular wall surrounding the optic axis of the reflector into internal and external zones which are different from each other in convex-concave lens shape. Therefore, the internal and external zones, which are divided by the annular wall, con be made significantly different in visibility. Thus, the present invention makes it possible to enhance the visual attractiveness of a lighting fixture in a vehicular lamp having an inner lens.
In the aforementioned construction, if the internal zone of the inner lens is composed of a substantially translucent lens, and a plurality of reflector elements are formed on the reflecting zone of the reflecting surface located rearwardly of the internal zone of the inner lens, the reflecting surface can be seen through the inner lens in the internal zone thereof. This configuration provides the lighting fixture with a sense of depth. Even when the lighting fixture is illuminated, the external zone of the inner lens and the reflecting surface located behind the internal zone are longitudinally offset from each other, which provides the lighting fixture with a sense of depth. In addition, if a plurality of reflector elements are formed on the reflecting surface located rearwardly of the internal zone of the inner lens, it is possible to assure the lighting fixture of required light distribution performance even though the internal zone is composed of a substantially translucent lens. The term xe2x80x9csubstantially translucent lensxe2x80x9d includes a completely translucent lens and a translucent lens with a small number of lens elements.
A reflection processing may be performed for at least one of the outer and the inner peripheral surfaces of the annular wall, so that the light reflecting effect makes the presence of the annular wall 18A conspicuous. This makes it possible to enhance the dimensions of the lighting fixture. The term xe2x80x9creflection processingxe2x80x9d is not specifically limited and may include, for example, spray painting and aluminum vaporization.
Furthermore, if the inner lens is composed of a colored lens (e.g. a red or amber lens) and the outer lens is composed of a clear lens (a colorless transparent lens) or a smoke lens (a slightly brownish transparent lens), the inner lens is easily visible through the outer lens, and the inner lens itself is also distinct. Accordingly, it is possible to emphasize the difference in visibility between the internal zone and the external zone of the inner lens to further enhance the visual attractiveness of the lighting fixture.
The internal and external zones of the xe2x80x9cinner lensxe2x80x9d may be coplanar with each other or longitudinally offset from each other. However, if the internal zone is forwardly offset from the external zone, then a more or less great distance may be set between the light source bulb and the inner lens. Thus, it is possible to emphasize the difference in visibility between the internal zone and the external zone of the inner lens while minimizing the possibility of the inner lens being deformed due to the heat generated by the light source bulb.
An embodiment of the present invention will be described hereinafter with reference to the drawings.